


Not For science

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not For science

For science Bruce dates Clint but then it starts to be more as the archer charms him more and more every day.


End file.
